Do Not Get Hurt!
Do Not Get Hurt is the third episode in the first season Plot Stevie gets severly injured on the track and his parents ban him from the track forever. Meanwhile Peter, Eric, Gracie and Lois go to a local pool and get in a water fight. Guest Stars Mary Scheer Jon Baker Script (The episode starts off with a race between Stevie and some kids who visited.) Kid 1:(Swerves around a corner,starting the second lap) Stevie:(Steps harder on the gas,passing Kid 1) Kid 1:Dang! Kid 2:(Struggles behind) Kid 1:I got him! (As soon as Stevie goes by,Kid 1 slams into him,causing Stevie to crash and fall on the course Kid 2:(Stops the kart) Stevie? Stevie:Ughh... Kid 1:(Passes the finish line) Stevie:I gotta get home. (Tries to get up,but falls) Eric:(Comes back from the pool) Stevie?! Gracie,Lois,and Peter:(Follows Eric) Stevie!! (They all help him up) Kid 1:Come on,dude,let's go. (Runs off) Kid 2:(Follows him) (3 weeks later,At Stevie's house) Mom:Stevie,We have to talk. Dad:Since your accident,we can't allow you to race anymore. Stevie:What?! But.. I.. That's my dream! Mom:We understand you will miss it. Dad:But it's only to keep you safe. Stevie:..(Runs off to his room) (Ding dong) Mom:Stevie! It's your friends! Stevie:(comes downstairs) Gracie:We're going to the pool! Wanna come? Peter:We're gonna have a water fight! Mom:A fight? Oh no! Stevie,you aren't going! Lois:Great job,dimwit! Stevie:Peter! Bye guys.. Eric:Bye.. (Closes the door) (Meanwhile at the pool) Joe:Okay,bud,This is OUR pool! We told you to leave! Eric:This pool is for everybody! SOAKERS! (The gang gets their super soakers out) Joe:Boys! Blasters! (Joe's friends get their water blasters) Everyone:AHHHHHHHH!!! (Scene switch) Stevie:Look! I'll do a race to prove I'm finally a bigger boy now! Mom:... Dad:... (Scene Switch) Peter:(Goes on the diving board) Hmph. Henry:(climbs up the ladder and shoots Peter) Peter: (Falls off the diving board,and squirts water at Henry) Henry:My eyes! (Falls in pool also) (Scene Switch) Mom:If you lose,no more racing. Dad:If you win,you can race. Stevie:Yes! (Scene Switch) Lois:(Steals Bob's gun and forces them against him) Bob:Noo!! (Jumps over fence) Gracie:(Gets hit by Max) I'm hit! (Scene Switch) Stevie:(Straps on helmet,Prepares his kart,calls Kid 1 to race) Kid 1:You ready for more? Stevie:You're on! No cheating! Mom,Dad,prepare for awesomeness! (Scene Switch) Eric:(Sneaks from behind and squirts his hair) Max:My beautiful hair! (Runs away) Eric:(Helps Gracie up and smiles) Gracie: (Smiles also) (Scene switch) Stevie:(Starts engine) Kid 1:(Starts engine also) Stevie:10.. (Scene switch) Eric:(Hops over chairs and shoots at Joe) Joe:(Runs up to Eric and shoots him,making Eric struggling to fall) Eric:(Falls in the water) (Scene Switch) Stevie:5... (Scene Switch) Peter,Lois,and Gracie:(Points their gun at Joe) Joe: Ahhh!! (Runs away) Peter,Lois,Gracie and Eric:We did it! Woohoo! Eric:Let's go celebrate with some karts! (Scene Switch) Stevie:1.. (The race begins,Stevie is already in the lead) (Kid 1 tries to keep up,But Stevie keeps leaving him in the dust) (Kid 1 takes the lead for the second lap) (The third lap,and Stevie uses his nitro and goes super fast,winning the race) Stevie:Yes!!! Eric,Gracie,Lois,and Peter:Go Stevie! You did it! Stevie:Does this mean I can race? Mom:Yes! Dad:Yep! Stevie:Woo hoo! (The whole gang celebrates) (End Credits) Running Gags * Stevie's parents banning him from things * The enemies running away from the gang Trivia *This is the first episode about Stevie. *Joe and his friends will reappear in Pool Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes